


Pack

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison had a pack, that was a novel thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> So wrote this for the leverage thing a thon. Enjoyed writing it, part of me feels like it should be longer but I finished it and realized if I tried making it longer it might not be done before my deadline so, maybe I'll write a new one later. This was hella fun!

Something--meat is cooking, no doubt Nate is grilling steaks, on the patio; possibly the only thing the man can cook without ruining a kitchen.

Hardison sniffs a little and edges out of the blankets. He misses the warmth of Parker who had stumbled in around four in the morning mentioning how she couldn't sleep, and Eliot who had appeared right after her, possibly nightmares too from the way his eyes looked.

A figure slides past the open door, and then comes back to lean against it, the smell of steel and irish soap; Parker. “Haven't gotten out of bed yet? Lazy butt come _on_ there's food. Eliot is making salad and teaching Nate how to cook. How funny is that?” She sounds like she has that familiar grin on her face right before she's going to take a jump off a skyscraper.

Hardison grunts and covers his head again. He does not want to see that. It would not be funny. Except, Eliot is a damn fine mess when he is angry.

Footsteps, and then she leans her head against his, “Eliot's not wearing a shirt.” She's whispering, so low that the others would have to be at the door to the room to hear what she said. She hums under her breath and is gone with light steps that are hard for Hardison to hear.

It's a choice between staying in the warm covers or seeing Eliot half naked. Hardison would like to think of himself as a better man, but the first scent of arousal hadn't made Eliot stab him in the gut and leave him to die, so being appreciative from afar is _fine_. He feels a little guilty though.

 

 

Because most of the pack has been around eachother in the worst possible moments, Hardison _could_ go in without a shower, but he rinses himself off with soap because it's easier to hide his emotional scents that way. It's quick, because he doesn't know how long they've been cooking. The patio door is open and Eliot's shoulder muscles are far too tight.

“Dammit Nate!” Eliot growls. “I didn't say flip it yet.”

“You are a taskmaster.” Nate grumbles, and a flick of his arm seems to appease Eliot into relaxing.

The smell of meat is filling the air.

It makes Hardison's stomach rumble and he licks his lips even as his wolf's teeth ache at the edge of his gums.

“It smells delicious doesn't it?” Sophie's sitting at the couch, curled up in Nate's robes, and Parker's head on her lap.

Parker looks half asleep, her knees up against her chest, she looks more like a feline than a canine.

“Really good, how long till?” Haridson waves at the two men cooking.

Sophie smiles, serene as ever, sometimes Hardison forgets how powerful she really is, being an Alpha mated to another Alpha. “With those two? It might be quite a while.” She runs a hand through Parker's hair and Parker doesn't freeze up.

Hardison sighs and goes to the kitchen, “Do you want anything, Sophie?”

“No, thank you.” Sophie rolls her head and eyes him, “You should sit down next to us, it's a _nice_ view.”

 _God damn werewolves_. Hardison grumbles but doesn't actually say anything aloud. At least Nate doesn't mention the awkward attraction Hardison has for one of his pack.

There's a wide bowl of chicken salad that looks more like a pot then a bowl.

Another smaller bowl of salad sits there, no doubt for Sophie who hates the taste of chicken.

Hardison opens the fridge and is hoping for a snack to be in place, sometimes Eliot likes making extra brunch meals.

“Nothing today Hardison, eat some cereal if you're starving, the steaks will be done soon.” Eliot says.

Hardison glances behind him just in case; Eliot is prone to scaring the shit out of him, but Eliot is still out on the patio. He sighs and grabs the milk and a bowl and Eliot's Cheerios just to vex the man.

When he sits back down next to Sophie he ignores her amused look.

Eliot _is_ shirtless, and it's...a nice view, Hardison guesses. Except he's getting turned on just looking at him. He focuses on his cereal, and thinks it was probably best to stay in bed instead.

Parker stretches and taps his leg, “Told you.”

Hardison also decides he's never letting Parker back into his bed anymore.

Within a few minutes of Hardison finishing his cereal; Parker has placed herself over both his and Sophie's lap, and Sophie has a hand around his neck just for a moment.

It calms Hardison, makes him almost _almost_ want to yip from happiness; before he calms down his wolf.

They're so close together that half the couch is free, but it's good, comforting.

Hardison doesn't remember how he survived without a pack for so long, a lone hacker without Parker splaying all over everyone, or Sophie's soft careful touches or Nate's awkward pats on their shoulders as if he doesn't know if he's a Father or Alpha or something else entirely in this dynamic.

Hardison isn't sure how long they sit there, idly playing with his tablet.

Parker pressing her nose against his stomach until he pushes her head away and she giggles.

When Sophie disentangles from both of them to get tea and rubs both of their heads as if they're still pups.

Hardison scowls and Parker snort, giggles, and he almost worries that she got into Nate's stash of wolfsbane alcohol again.

Just as Sophie sits back down Eliot says the steaks are done.

Nate _tries_ to get them to eat at the table, _This is my house can we keep it clean for ten seconds_ , but they all conjugate back to the couch and Hardison has to take a second to glare at Sophie and Parker who have taken half the couch and left the only available seat to Eliot's right.

Eliot who still has no shirt on.

Hardison sits with a straight back but the smell of steak quickly distracts him. The first bite is delicious as always. He moans and knocks his shoulder against Eliots, “S'good man.”

Eliot glances at him and his skin looks a little flushed.

Hardison grins at him, “Your delicate skin looks flushed, looks like you spent too much time out in the sun.”

Eliot growls and shoves him hard enough to send him off the couch, “You are so _annoying_ Hardison.”

Hardison growls right back, “Don't be so prickly _Eliot_.”

Eliot glares at him and turns back to his food.

Hardison frowns, because normally—well normally they'd start brawling on the floor actually, but then he realizes he's still holding a plate full of Eliot's food. He smirks and sits back down right up against Eliot's body, and he pretends he doesn't get a thrill from their skin touching. “Am I annoying?” He whispers.

And Hardison could swear Eliot shivers, what is wrong with the man today?

“ _Very_ annoying,” Eliot's elbow meets Hardison's stomach.

Hardison grunts, the blow isn't painful but it makes him tightly hold the plate and flinch from Eliot. “I get it.” He huffs, and there's no sympathy from the others who are all looking at the tv. If he didn't know better he would say Sophie was smirking at them.

Food, drinks, and the scent of his pack. Today is one of the great days. Though, there is nothing like a heist it's nice to just relax for once.

Hardison isn't sure when he puts his head on Eliot's shoulder but thankfully the man doesn't do more then stiffen up. He tries to lift his head but Eliot pulls an arm around Hardison's waist and tugs him closer.

“It's fine.” Eliot's gruff voice.

This...is new, and nice. Hardison is greedy enough to take it and may sniff at Eliot's neck.

Eliot smells like blood and a mixture of spices; mint, cumin, cinnamon, a bit of steel and something like a warm day when the street is warmed by the sun.

It's magnificent and each time Hardison takes a breath it's harder and harder to hide his want. He pulls himself back before he rubs his nose against Eliot's bare shoulder—even the skin contact is wonderful.

The tv has several characters at the foreground talking about something, it's some old movie that Sophie is in love with, and Hardison could stay like this for damn near ever.

One blink, the tv is pretty blurry, Hardison rubs his cheek against Eliot's shoulder, another blink.

 

 

 

“Hardison, wake up.” Eliot's voice, it's a handsome deep voice.

Hardison grunts and opens his eyes.

It's a little later, Parker is asleep on top of the counter, and both Sophie and Nate are playing chess a few feet away.

From the looks Nate keeps giving Parker, he's no doubt about to try and move her.

Hardison blinks, yawns and looks, last, at Eliot.

Who looking at him with a little smile, “Fell asleep, huh?”

Hardison flushes, dammit he was getting so good at keeping his distance, but his wolf whines at him whenever he does, and the times Eliot wraps around him in his bed is _not_ helping, and it's become more and more common lately to get closer rather than further apart. “Yeah.”

Eliot wraps a hand around Hardison's arm and tugs him.

Hardison has never been as fast as Eliot and falls straight onto Eliot's chest, “Oof, what the fuck man?”

“Shh.” Eliot pulls Hardison's head up and kisses him softly.

Hardison freezes but then he can't help himself, he kisses back shoving until Eliot hits the cushions hard. He licks into Eliots mouth and his wolf is _howling_ in the back of his mind.

They kiss until Hardison pulls back for air.

Eliot, the bastard, isn't even winded, just smirking up at Hardison.

Hardison's body feels so good against Eliot's. Their dicks rubbing through their sweats, and a little rut against Eliot makes Eliot lose that smirk of his.

A polite cough echoes through the room.

Hardison jumps, but before he can pull away Eliot has an arm wrapped around his waist and pulling him flat to his chest.

“Soph?” Eliot grumbles.

“As much as I am overjoyed for both of you. Nate and I would rather not indulge in voyeurism.”

A loud groan, Nate probably, “I need some liquor.”

“No you don't, you are a year sober don't make me tackle you again.”

There's a pregnant pause, and Hardison doesn't want to imagine the looks the two are giving eachother.

Eliot rolls his eyes and with a shimmy has Hardison in his arms and is carrying him out of the room.

“I knew it. Twenty bucks, Nate.”

“You bet on us?” Hardison yells, but it's too hard to focus on that when each step makes his cock grind against Eliot's own, and how close their mouths are.

Eliot is definitely not looking at the hallway and rather at Hardison's face, his eyes constantly going to Hardison's mouth. “I should have done this the moment I met you,” He growls, kissing Hardison.

A door closes, and Hardison can't focus on that, just the body against him, how good it feels to have Eliot finally, _finally_.

Hardison falls onto something, Eliot's bed from the scent of it. It makes his dick twitch, and his balls ache. “You should fuck me.” He presses a kiss against Eliot's jaw, and another--

Eliot pulls back and raises his brow, “You want to bottom?”

Hardison growls and gropes Eliot, “You seem like you can top.”

Eliot rolls his eyes, “You are still fucking annoying, you know that? Fine, I'll top your ass.” He rips off Hardison's pants and boxers in one sharp move.

Hardison barely feels the sharp claws that Eliot's fingernails turned into before calloused hands are rubbing against his legs.

“Beautiful.” Eliot whispers, kisses Hardison before kneeling between his legs.

Hardison expects some lube, maybe a few fingers first; he's handled a vibrator without prep before but it wasn't that large,“Eliot...what are you doing?”

“Opening you up, _Hardison_.” Eliot growls, and spreads Hardison's cheeks. There's no tentative lick or soft kisses, just a long swipe before Eliot is licking against Hardison's hole.

Slick tongue licking at his hole, and beard scratching against his cheeks. He whimpers, and bucks, his dick leaking precum against his stomach. “Eliot, do that again.”

Eliot growls, sucking at his taint before licking again and again, making it wet and pressing a finger against Hardison's hole. “I'm going to open you up and then fill you with my cock, then I think I want you to fuck me.”

Hardison groans, tightening around the finger thrusting inside him. Pleasure runs through him each time he squeezes around Eliot's finger, “Fuck, yeah. Just _fuck me now_.”

“Not yet.” Eliot licks and leaves bite marks across Hardison's thighs.

After every soft bite Eliot comes back to Haridson's hole, licking against his fingers, slipping inside, and the second finger barely burns with how slick it is.

“Fuck.” Hardison spreads his legs wider, “ _Eliot_.”

Eliot chuckles and wraps a hand around Hardison's leg and pulls him closer. He kisses Hardison's hole--

“What are you doing?”

And does it one more time, before pulling back.

Hardison groans, “Why did you stop the thing with your fingers?” He's blushing but his ass aches and all he wants is for Eliot to put his fingers and tongue back inside.

“Lube, Hardison, god you're needy.” Eliot comes back and he's naked, cock hard and arching up, foreskin tight and barely peeled back.

“I do have needs, now get to filling them, and me.” Hardison spreads his cheeks, and realizing how he must look just makes his cock bounce against his stomach. He feels ready to cum any second now.

Eliot stretches over Hardison and kisses him, “I'm going too, _relax_.” His dick is pressing against Hardison's hole, slick with lube.

Hardison groans and pushes back, takes the head and groans at the feeling.

“God dammit, Hardison.” Eliot leans his forehead against Hardison, and his hips rock.

Each thrust is a thrill of aching pleasure, Hardison wraps his legs around Eliot's hips and clenches down, “ _Fuck me_.”

Eliot ruts into him, filling Hardison until he's whimpering. He kisses him, and strong hands wrap around his waist, “Every fucking time with that scent. I tried to keep it professional, dammit Hardison.” A hard thrust.

“We're pack if you haven't noticed Eliot.” Hardison feels Eliot's hand wrapped around his dick, warm slightly rough, stroking him at a fast pace, and pulling at his foreskin.

“Shut up and cum for me Hardison.” Eliot bites Hardison's neck.

Hardison cums with a yell, cock twitching and pleasure wracking his body, slick cum covering their stomachs.

Eliot roars and cums inside him.

Hardison feels Eliot's cock pulsing, and it makes his orgasm stretch, his hole squeezing rhythmically around Eliot's dick. “Is that your knot?” Hardison slurs, it's hard to focus. On his shoulder, he can feel a bit of blood from where Eliot bit _too_ hard for the mating bite.

Eliot grumbles and ruts his cock inside Hardison, “Yeah, feels good, you feel good.”

It's thick, and getting bigger, it makes Hardison whimper and clench around it, “Fuck.” His cock twitches and more cum drips from the slit.

“Once it goes down you're fucking me next.” Eliot licks at the bite until it heals and then kisses Hardison.

Hardison moans and his hole tightens, his dick and balls aching, “Yeah, I'm going to fuck you good.”

 


End file.
